vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
I'll Be Fine
Title: I'll Be Fine Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Pyotr Zagadka Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: With everyone home, the time for healing, both physical and mental, has started. The time when some people need someone there with them… LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary is down in the training Room, on the mat, by the hanging Punching Bag. Her right arm is in a sling, but her left arm is repeatedly hitting a picture on the bag, that she taped there. Every fourth punch, she roundhouse kicks the picture. The Picture, while badly beaten, is still the smiling face of Nathan Bates. Under her breath, and probably thought very loudly, is two words repeated, over and over again, 'Never Again'. Elizabeth Maxwell pokes her head in from the outside, looking around for Heather, and sighing as she sees her in a sling. "Did Quinn take the bullet out? I heard you were talking to her earlier..." Heather O'Leary nods, "She did. Said not to move the shoulder itself for a few days, to let the wound close up." She continues her punching and kicking workout, but being very careful not to move her shoulder. Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little as she sees the picture on the punching bag, clenching a fist, and growling very softly, as she slips over to next to Heather. "I love you honey... I've been looking around the whole house for you." She reaches a hand out to touch Heather's back softly. Heather O'Leary stops, and lets her hand fall to her side. "I love you too, Baby..." She says softly. She stares at the picture, and her eyes narrow, than she shakes her head, and turns to Hug Elizabeth, "But, after a long shower, and stabbing Bates... I feel better. Except for Julie and Donovan.... He blames me... I know he does." Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around and hugs very tightly, clinging like there was no tomorrow. "He'll get over it. It wasn't your fault. Julie wanted you to be on the inside, and keep your cover. She couldn't have known... It was not your fault that it happened. And if she doesn't blame you, which I'm guessing she doesn't, she'll bring him around." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, wincing as she does, "We'll have to wait and see..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and squeezes tightly, burying her head into Heather's shoulders, tears running down then. "It wasn't your fault... There was no fault involved, everyone was trying to protect your cover. They agreed to protect the cover willingly, you couldn't have known that they'd do it that quickly. You couldn't have prevented it without getting killed..." She sighs a little. "Not that it makes you feel any less at fault. I know that on one level about you, but still feel guilty as well." Heather O'Leary hugs Liz, with her one good hand, and says softly, "Please don't cry...? I can't stop myself, if you do it..." She sighs softly and says, "You... You are not at fault. You tried to help me through it... I could have refused to take them back... MAYBE I should have..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head, trying to rattle the tears out. "They would have tracked the helicopter, and possibly worse. Every cop in town was looking for them, all of the security staff, and everything else. We might /all/ have been captured in the attempt. Then we'd all likely be dead now, because no one would know about it till too late." Heather O'Leary sighs slightly, "I know that... mentally. Emotionally, I don't believe you..." Elizabeth Maxwell shivers a little. "You're not at fault either. I still feel guilt for having to watch, sense, and even feel it right from the inside while trying to help you, while not able to /do/ anything about it. Thinking I should have gone for the office, despite what you said. He's only on the second floor, yes? If I'd shot out the window and tried to cushion my fall some..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "The windows are Laser Proof... Or rather, would have taken more laser blasts than you would have had time to shoot..." She shakes her head again, and says, "Besides, the only reason I am not in the same state Julie is, is because you were in my head... You helped me through it." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly... "If I could have jammed the door lock, I could have had enough time... I know I could have..." She shakes her head. "But then, I suppose climbing to the roof would have been another matter, to get the helicopter." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Those doors can be overridden or blasted down, before the windows would give out..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "And I didn't have any explosives with me..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "The last person to get blame is you... You couldn't have done anything... If I hadn't gotten... overwhelmed by what was going on, I could have prevented my own rape.... Nothing I could do, and maintain cover, to prevent Julie's.... But I could have stopped my own." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and slumps. "You really think he would have stopped? He intended to do it to you at some point anyway, and you know why I took such a hard line on ending the cover." Heather O'Leary nods, "I know... He would have tried, but any other time, I would have been dressed, and watching myself. He took the one chance he had... He probably knew it would be his only chance." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "I'd be worried about you. Any guards that are 'loyal' would obey his orders to strap you down, if he'd so wanted. That's how much of a sick and twisted monstrosity that place is." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, it would have taken all his loyal guards...." She sighs, "At least I did a few good things... Ryan will get his promotion within the next month... Alot of Dirty Cops are out of work, and half of the Science Frontiers Security force is not loyal to Bates." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "That's good, then." She hugs tightly and strokes hair. "It wasn't your fault it happened. Please... don't blame yourself? Mike needs the shrink as much as Julie was, quite flatly. If he tries to blame you in front of me, I'll kick him off the place for a while, till he chills out." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No.... Don't do that. Let him stay. If he needs a shrink, making him leave the familiar place would be the worst possible thing..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "I am not going to have him walking around here blaming you because the results of an at least partially agreed to plan took a turn that wasn't predictable." Heather O'Leary says softly, "and sending him away, could make him worse. If he truly needs mental help, sending him away from a familiar place, could cause him to get worse.... I'll just... avoid him." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "And I will make certain that he avoids you, I guarantee that. As long as he's trying to grab for someone to blame. If he has mental problems, he can't be running the resistance, and Julie obviously can't in her condition..." she sighs a little bit and squeezes tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more... I tried to do as much as I could... I was there the whole time..." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Baby... You kept me from ending up like Julie... You did more than I could have asked of you." Elizabeth Maxwell shivers a little and clings tightly. "I'm sorry for going so deep into your head as well, to see and hear everything. It was the only way I could be close enough to try and get you through it... And I had to do that, I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't done /something/. Regardless of what I would wind up exposed to. Anything to protect you..." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Just what did you... see? Or Hear?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs. "All of it, from the first time I slipped into your head. From your line of sight anyway. And had enough contact to know what was being done to you, that's just the nature of a connection that deep." Heather O'Leary's eyes close, to attempt to trap the tears. It fails, and her shoulders shake, "You... You shouldn't have had to see that." She starts to turn for the stairs, "I'm going to kill him... You... he didn't just do it to me, he did it to you too..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "No! Get back down here." She closes her eyes softly. "Consider this. I had a choice. And I made it. I stayed to try and keep you sane, rather than leaving you to wind up like Julie. That was /my/ choice, and I would do it all over again to protect you." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and nods, "For now... He can live, for now...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, hurrying up and wrapping her arms back around. "And I'm glad I did it, if it kept you from ending up like Julie..." She squeezes tight. "Regardless of anything experienced in the line of doing it. It isn't /quite/ the same... I didn't feel it quite as directly, since it wasn't physically happening to me.... And I had to know what was going on to be able to do it, anyway. I made the choice and I stood through it to protect you. Because I put a far higher value on that than trying to 'protect' myself from something." Heather O'Leary sighs, "We both do... We'd rather protect the other, than ourselves...." She sits down on the steps, and says softly, "I love you... You know that, right?" Elizabeth Maxwell clings tightly. "Yes, I do know that. And I love you as well..." She leans her head on Heather's shoulder, slipping a tissue from her pocket and offering it over. "It's all right." She kisses softly on the cheek, and rocks gently. Heather O'Leary takes the tissue, and wipes her eyes, and than blows her nose. She tries to lighten the mood, saying, "I hate crying... I leak.. and it makes my nose hurt." Elizabeth Maxwell nods and hugs softly, stroking Heather's hair. "I'm sorry, honey... you need something for it? Or another tissue?" Heather O'Leary asks softly, "A kiss?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, getting herself up a bit, and pressing her lips to yours very gently, wrapping her arms back around softly and hugging, her eyes slipping closed. Heather O'Leary's eyes close too, as she clings to Liz, and kisses. Not deeply, but tenderly. Needing the tenderness, more than the passion at the moment. She needs to be shown she is not 'dirty'. Elizabeth Maxwell clings tightly to Heather as well. She kisses very gently, understanding, and slips softly into Heather's lap, to hug her more easily as she kisses. Heather O'Leary slowly lets the Kiss break, and leans her head against Liz's shoulder, "Thank You...." She whispers. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs the head on her shoulder, and pats it gently, kissing the forehead quickly. "Any time and always, honey. Anything for you." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Than promise me... You won't step foot in Science Frontiers...?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shivers softly. "I... was going to officially resign on Monday... My cover wasn't blown in the attack, and... I didn't want them suspecting anything by just vanishing. Too many questions, without cover blown..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Don't... I... I can't trust that they won't suspect something since you were the highest paid person I hired..." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "I wasn't there. And unless they hunt through everyone you hired, the fake documents would check out, that I had no association. But if you're really that worried..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Please don't go in there... I... I just fear for you..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly, kissing again. "All right. If you don't want me to..." She relaxes a little then, her light form slumping slightly. Heather O'Leary stands up, and offers Liz her hand, "Come on. Let's go see people." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly and brightens up. "Okay." She grins a little. "Kinda too bad though, I had my whole scheme planned out." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, and pulls Liz up the steps, "Well, it can wait, whatever it was." Elizabeth Maxwell grins a little and nods. "Well, if I'm not going back, I can't do it. Oh well." She scritches your hair. Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, and says, "Maybe I'll take you to our room...." She shakes her head, "No, I had better let everyone know I am all right... especially after the rumors I am sure got out..." Pyotr Zagadka walks slowly out of the barn.. The elusive Russian has been locked up for over a week and a half, studying whatever he stole during his last raid.. rarely leaving the confines of his room or the lab in the house and, in general, avoiding people. Now it appears he has just stepped out for some fresh air.. and he doesn't even smell like cigarettes either. Heather and Elizabeth slip, arm in arm, out of the Backdoor, and into the Yard. Heather is laughing about something, than she sees Pyotr, "Pyotr? Where have you been hiding, Comrade?" Pyotr Zagadka looks over at the pair and nods cordially as they approach. "Busy." is all he says. He reaches into his jacket and removes.. a pewter flask. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Pyotr and waves, smiling. "Oh? Busy doing what?" She glances at the flask. "Building a still?" Heather O'Leary chuckles and pulls something from under her shirt, "Been hoping to see you. I found this in Bates' office... it could be a Communications device, or a remote control... It looked Visitorish, in nature.... Can you tell what it is?" Pyotr Zagadka smirks ever so faintly at Elizabeth's comment though doesn't reply on it. He takes the device in his free hand and turns it over a few times, examining it. Elizabeth Maxwell looks at it a little as well, raising her eyebrows. Heather O'Leary just watches, unsure what Pyotr will think. Pyotr Zagadka hmms as he looks the device over.. and over.. and over again. "Could be many things." he admits. "Maybe Data storage device. Maybe Remote to Ultimate Death Machine.. Maybe Visitor Game boy." he says. "I will need run tests. Was it hooked to other things?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Just laying on the floor next to Bates' desk." Pyotr Zagadka blinks. "On floor?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Like it fell off his desk." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little and laughs. "If it's a Game Boy, let me know and we can hook it up to the computer downstairs. Wonder what games it'd have..." Pyotr Zagadka hmmms and sips from his flask, still eying the device. " Pyotr Zagadka says, "Looks like interface of some sort, in any event." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "All yours to play with." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little, just hugging Heather softly with one arm and looking at the thing. "The lab downstairs is of course open, if you need the stuff in there to analyze it." Pyotr Zagadka nods and tucks the device in his jacket. "That much appreciated." he says evenly. "I will endeavor hard in morning to start backwards engineering this device." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13